Providers of packet network services, e.g., VoIP network services will often wholesale their network to other service providers who want to provide advanced VoIP services and features to their retail customers. Typically, there are two different methods for a VoIP network provider to treat the outgoing portion of a long distance call destined to a called party. One method is to send the call over a Primary Rate Interface (PRI) access link to a Competitive Local Exchange Carriers (CLEC) for call completion. This method is considered an information service by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and hence will avoid certain switched access charges levied by the Local Exchange Carrier (LEC). The other method is to process the call using standard Signaling System 7 (SS7) switched access treatment with a LEC and send the call to the LEC for call completion. However, this regulated method involves a per minute switched access charge to the long distance carrier. Some wholesale customers may prefer a long distance call to be terminated using the first method while other wholesale customers may prefer a long distance call to be terminated using the second method.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for dynamically terminating calls over distinct access links in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.